Kiyoharu
|englishva = |englishva= }} Kiyoharu (キヨハル) is a character in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A simple-minded old man with long white hair, covered in cross shaped scars that Flynn, Walter and Jonathan meet in Shinjuku's Underground Shelter in the alternate world Blasted Tokyo. He asks the three where they got their Demonicas and talks about the Demon Summoning Program when they are confused. He is giddy with joy that there are some left as they scoured the land for some. After confirming it is indeed the program he lets the three go and tells the others that they are his guests. He is so excited that he compares it to when he first saw Angels. A hunter mentioned he wanted to make a altar to God out of a Demonica. When meeting with Akira he believes he had summoned the Messiahs and goes to pray in joy. Kiyoharu is the spiritual leader of the survivor's group, but his mental status proves to be unsuitable for making actual decisions and most of the time his right-hand man Akira acts as the de facto leader. Although he is not chosen by God, he remains extremely faithful, and was once chosen to communicate with the Four Archangels years ago. 25 years ago he became a member of the Counter-Demon Force and left his private high school when he was 18, but God's Wrath and his friend siding with the Angels broke him, leading him to fervently pray to God and earning the scorn of many survivors during the early years of the disaster, but people have warmed up to him since then. He had continued fighting alongside Akira until several years ago, when Pluto's poison had weakened him too much to fight. Although he appears elderly, Kiyoharu is in his early forties, as the stress from everything that happened 25 years ago greatly aged him. He is meeting with Akira after the defeat of Pluto and decides to go pray to God as thanks, leaving the room. Talking to him afterwards has him thank the Samurai for serving as inspiration for Akira who can do much by himself and that things on "this side" will be fine. In the "Ancient One of the Sun" DLC, following Pluto's defeat at the hands of Flynn and his group, God sends his avatar, the Ancient of Days, to succeed where Pluto failed, forcing him and the survivors to relocate to Pluto Castle, ironically the safest place in Blasted Tokyo. Halfway through the battle between Flynn and Ancient of Days, Kiyoharu runs outside, overjoyed that God has finally come to take them away from suffering, and the Ancient of Days makes it clear that it is not there to save them, but rather eradicate mankind, saying they are no longer necessary. This crushes what little hope he had over the last 25 years, realizing that Kenji was right. Akira then escorts a heartbroken Kiyoharu away from the battlefield, his fate unknown afterward. Gallery Trivia *Kiyoharu shares the same Japanese voice actor with Jonathan. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters